Sunflower
by Zashache
Summary: *RebornLambo* bunga matahari, atau Sunflower...memiliki arti; "aku perduli padamu". Lambo selalu menemukan bunga yang sama setiap hari didalam kamarnya, dan dia tak pernah tahu siapakah orang yang telah memberikannya bunga matahari itu.


**Title:** SUNFLOWER

**Pair:** ReboLamb (_Reborn x Lambo_)

**Rate:** K+

**Genre: **Romance

18/03/09

©**Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"....lagi?"

Lambo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat ada beberapa tangkai bunga matahari terurai dengan cantik didalam sebuah vas bunga kecil, karangan bunga matahari yang selalu dia lihat setiap kali pulang dari _Headquarters_....

Lambo tak pernah tahu siapa yang memberikannya bunga matahari tersebut, bunga matahari itu setiap hari selalu ada didalam kamarnya, seperti menunggu....dan terus menunggu...

Perlahan-lahan Lambo berjalan kehadapan vas bunga matahari itu, dan sesekali memegang kelopak bunga matahari yang besar itu. Sekilas terlihat seperti emas...

"oh, well...orang yang menaruhnya, pasti benar-benar menyukai bunga ini...." gungam Lambo. Tak mau ambil pusing, dia meninggalkan bunga tersebut dan beranjak kekamar mandi untuk ganti baju.

"_my, my...sebenarnya, siapakah yang selalu menaruh bunga matahari itu dikamarku?_" pikirnya. Pertanyaan itu selalu berkecamuk didalam kepalanya tiap kali dia pulang dan melihat bunga matahari yang sama berada didalam kamarnya.

**X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Esok paginya, Lambo menceritakan hal ini kepada I-pin-chan dan Yamamoto-kun...

"hee...? Bunga matahari??" mata I-pin-chan terlihat membulat ketika mendengar cerita Lambo, sementara Yamamoto-kun hanya tertawa melihat I-pin-chan terlihat antusias mendengar Lambo bercerita.

"ya...bunga matahari yang selalu berada dikamarku, setiap aku pulang, pasti karangan bunga itu selalu ada..." ucap Lambo dengan nada penasaran.

"mungkin kau mempunyai penggemar rahasia, Lambo-san." Kata Yamamoto-kun, singkat, padat, dan akurat. (??)

"ha-ha-ha...iya, mungkin saja! Hmm...siapa yaa penggemarmu, Apakah Bianchii-san?" I-pin-chan jadi makin ketawa, Lambo menghela nafas panjang, kedua orang ini yang ada malah menertawainya...

Karena merasa sia-sia, akhirnya Lambo pergi meninggalkan Yamamoto-kun dan I-pin-chan dengan alasan ada tugas dari Tsuna-kun... ketika berjalan di lorong, Lambo kembali berfikir...

"_my, my...masalah bunga matahari ini membuatku pusiiiing._" Pikirnya. Ya, masalah ini membuatnya pusing. Karena dia tak tahu Siapa orang yang telah memberikannya bunga-bunga itu... bunga matahari cantik yang selalu menunggunya untuk pulang...

Karena terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Lambo sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan jalannya.

BRAK!

Yang dia tahu, dia telah terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu.

"a....sakittt!!" keluh Lambo sambil meraba kepala bagian belakangnya yang terbentur lantai dengan cukup keras. ketika dia mau melihat apa yang baru saja dia tabrak, dia kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari kalau yang barusan dia tabrak adalah...

"sapi bego." Reborn. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Reborn.

Lambo langsung menelan ludah ketika melihat lelaki bertubuh jangkung dan berperawakan menyeramkan ini berdiri dihadapannya. Rasa takut perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Kau tentu punya mata untuk melihat jalanmu, iya bukan?" omongan pedas Reborn mencuat, membuat Lambo semakin ketakutan...dia benar-benar takut dengan lelaki ini, lelaki yang selalu bersikap kasar kepadanya, jahat, kejam, dan egois... Lelaki yang pernah menjadi targetnya saat dia masih kecil...

Reborn adalah orang yang paling jahat dimuka bumi, menurut Lambo.

"ma-maafkan aku!! Aku...aku tak memperhatikan jalanku, maaf!" Lambo dengan cepat meminta maaf kepada Reborn, takut dihajar olehnya...

"lain kali perhatikan jalanmu, sapi bego." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Reborn berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lambo yang masih duduk dilantai. Lambo menatap lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya, dia langsung menghela nafas lega karena Reborn tak menghajarnya...

"fuh, orang yang sangat menyeramkan! Hii...." Lambo jadi merinding sendiri melihat Reborn, dia benar-benar sial sekali telah menabrak orang itu...

"_Ah, lupakanlah soal Reborn....kembali kepermasalahan bunga matahari ini...._" Pikir Lambo.

Lalu dia perlahan-lahan berdiri dan mulai berjalan kembali.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Oh, hi Reborn!"

"_Ciaossu_, Meadow..."

Reborn mendatangi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, dia memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hijau agak keabu-abuan, mata berwarna biru gelap, dan kulit pucat...gadis itu tersenyum ketika Reborn datang menghampirinya. Seperti biasanya, setiap harinya....

"Apakah kau ingin membeli yang biasanya?"

"ya, begitulah...."

Gadis itu masuk kedalam sebuah toko kecil, tak lama kemudian dia keluar sambil membawa... selusin bunga matahari segar. Lengkap dengan pita merah yang mengikat bunga matahari itu menjadi satu.

"kau selalu membeli bunga yang sama setiap hari, apakah kau memberikannya kepada orang yang sama juga?" Tanya Meadow sambil memberikan rangkaian bunga matahari itu ketangan Reborn.

"ya, orang yang sama...selalu, dan selalu." Ucap Reborn. Ada senyuman kecil menghiasi pinggir bibirnya.

"ha-ha-ha...pastinya kau sangat menyayangi orang itu, iya kan, Reborn?" ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman _girlish_ diwajahnya. Reborn tak membalas perkataanya, dia hanya tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"oh iya, bunga matahari memiliki makna yang dalam, lho. Yaitu; _aku peduli padamu_...atau bisa dibilang, _aku memperhatikanmu_...." tambah Meadow. Reborn mengangguk kecil mendengar semua omongannya.

"ya, karena makna itulah, Aku membelinya setiap hari. _Arrivederci_, Meadow Keehl Zapiska. Salam untuk suami mu. " Reborn mengangkat sedikit topinya, sebelum pergi berlalu bersama bunga matahari segar ditangannya...

"_Au Revoir!_ Reborn!" ucap Meadow sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengiringi kepergian Reborn dari toko bunga miliknya.

Reborn menatap bunga matahari yang kini telah berpindah tangan kepadanya, bunga matahari yang 'mengatakan' seluruh isi hatinya.

"_aku perduli kepadamu, sapi bego._"

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Born, **_**Miwako Okuda.**_Le Chevalier D'eon)

**MATTGASM:** ya, bunga matahari bermakna: _Aku perduli padamu/ aku memperhatikanmu._ :D mwua~ Meadow Keehl Zapiska, dari fanfict DeathNote guwa, _**DOUBT & TRUST**_...xDD (_tolong,_ **TRUST. **_Bukan_ **THRUST. **_TOLONG BEDAKAN!! ADA AJA GETO ORANG YANG SALAH NGELIAT _**TRUST **_SAMA _**THRUST!** _DASAR OTAK BOKEP, KAO! XD_) ya, dari sini udah ketahuan kalo guwa suka banget sama _sunflower_. Tapi sayangnya bunga ini susah banget buat ditanem didaerah tropis.. TT___TT; RnR!


End file.
